Minigames (FNaC 3)
Dreamscape/Deepscape= The makes its second appearance in Five Nights at Candy's 3. Dreamscape/Deepscape The Dreamscape and Deepscape of FNAC 3 occur before every night, and help to further explain the ongoing story, what to expect for the next night, and an opportunity to obtain cartridges for three minigames only accessible after completing Night 5 and getting the "Truth Ending," or the "Forgotten Ending." These minigames include "Fishing With Candy," "Cindy's Garden," and "Candy's Adventure." MonsterRat.png|Mary encountering Shadow Rat in the Deepscape. Shadow Rat.jpg|Mary encountering Shadow Rat in the Deepscape, brightened. |-|Establishment= After each night, you get a minigame taking place at the Rat and Cat Theater, where can talk to other children and interact with the Rat and the Cat. Night 1 Here is where you get introduced to the Rat, who asks you to play hide and seek with him. Upon saying yes, you must hide under a table or inside a closet to continue, where you are found by Rat. Night 2 This is where you get introduced to the Cat. He will too ask you if you want to play hide and seek. Saying yes produces the same results as before, as he will find you regardless of where you hide. Night 3 Same as Night 1. You play hide and seek with the Rat. This is also the night where you meet the Puppeteer. Night 4 Same as Night 2. You play hide and seek with the Cat. Night 5 You discover the Rat surrounded by kids, with whom he plays hide and seek with. While looking for a hiding spot, you come across Cat exiting a previously-locked room that you can now enter. Inside the room, you find Vinnie laying on a table, two drawings of Cat and the Puppeteer in the trash, a diploma for acting, and the script for the day's show, where you learn that Cat's real name is Candy. You hide inside of a closet and watch as Rat enters the room, having seen you enter. However, the Puppeteer follows him in, and an argument between the two begins over the Rat's actor apparently being drunk in public. Rat attempts to choke the Puppeteer out, but he pushes the suited actor back, causing him to hit his head on a table and bleed out on the floor. Hearing the commotion, Cat comes in and refuses to assist in the cover-up that the Puppeteer is wanting to do, deciding instead to call the police and an ambulance. However, as he's calling them, the Puppeteer comes up behind him and strangles him to death, instead calling the police with his falsified story. Before he leaves to get everyone out of the building, he takes the diploma and hides it in a box of papers, leaving Mary in the closet, having witnessed everything. Final Night You begin right where the Night 5 minigame left off, with Mary exiting the closet and leaving the establishment crying. Her father immediately comforts her outside. IMG 2330.PNG|RAT from the minigames in FNaC 3. IMG 2328.PNG|The Puppeteer from the minigames in FNaC 3. FNAC 3 Minigame RAT.jpg|RAT with Mary and... FNAC 3 Minigame CAT.png|CAT with Mary from the minigames in FNaC 3. Mary.png|Mary in the Rat & Cat Theater. 8-Bit Cat Head2.png|Cat when he finds you from the minigames in FNaC 3. RatVsVinnie.gif|Rat and puppeteer fighting |-|Extras= These are the minigames you can access if you collect the game cartridges. Fishing with Candy "Fishing with Candy is one of the three minigames accessible through the extras menu of the game. For more info, see Fishing with Candy. Cindy's Garden In this minigame, you play as Cindy, whack-a-moling through an onslaught of moles eating at her garden. Hitting moles as they pop up gets you 200 points, and getting moles as they eat flowers gets you 100 points. Every time the moles eat a bouquet of flowers, you lose one of your three lives. After getting 9999 points in the game, the screen glitches out, and reveals a low-quality black-and-white minigame depicting either "The CAT" most-likely, or "Old Candy" taking children and creating the animatronics with them inside. After seeing this, the game cuts to static. Candy's Adventure In this minigame, the longest of all the minigames, you play as Candy, trying to make his way to the Dog Boss at the end of the game. You start with five hearts, and can replenish them throughout the map by breaking obvious or secret blocks in the walls. Doing so will give you either hearts, white wings which increase your jump height, blue claws which increase your scratch range, and/or orange claws which increases your scratch damage. You can also find +5 Hearts in at least two secret areas which increase your maximum HP. Once you make it to the Dog Boss and defeat it, the game scrolls to a section with texture corruption, and glitches into another sub-minigame which depicts The RAT as the killer of the night guard, an event seen in FNAC 2's post-night minigames. After attacking the guard, the screen fades to static. |-|Glitch Minigames= These Minigames are accessed by playing the minigames located in the extras menu. Fishing With Candy Reach 9999 points to access the minigame. The player will start in a room full of children, playing as a girl (Possibly Mary). Eventually, they will reach a room where the Puppet will be preforming. The kids in the room will fade away, and the Puppet with distort rapidly into Vinnie before slowly changing into the Reverse Puppet. Cindy's Garden Reach 9999 points to access the minigame. The player will start in Rowboatics Corp. Factory, playing as The Cat. If they go to the left, there will be a kid running around the room. If it touches you, he will disappear. The room above will reveal a conveyor belt. If you walk to it, the kid will appear on it, go through a machine and reappear as Candy the Cat. This will repeat with another kid once you catch them, but they will change into Cindy the Cat. The minigame will end. Candy's Adventure Defeat the boss dog to access this minigame. You play as the RAT at the FNaC1 location, where you must reach the guard's office without being seen by any of the other animatronics. If any of the animatronics see you, they will attack you and reset the minigame. When you reach the office, run into the guard to end the minigame. This most likely explains what happened to the guard before Mary. Trivia *The events depicted in the Cindy's Garden glitch minigame play out the events of the security recording (or lack thereof) cutscene at the end of Night 2 of the original Five Nights at Candy's. |-|Lollipop Minigames= These minigames are accessed after beating Final Night once and given the task of asking the others "where is he." On every Dreamscape section, you must locate one of Mary's toys and type "where is he" when they ask if you have anything to say. They will give you a clue that is put to use in the Extras Menu through the Thank-You image and the Minigames. Minigame 1 Talk to the toy race car in the Dreamscape and ask him "where is he" on his last string of dialogue. He will tell you to collect all 100 and then go above the entrance. This clue is used in the Candy's Adventure minigame, where you are tasked with collecting all 100 coins then backtracking to the cave's entrance and jumping above it to reach a secret area, were the Lollipop minigame will begin. More coming soon... Minigames (FNaC 3) Minigames (FNaC 3) Category:Plot Minigames (FNaC 3) Minigames (FNaC 3)